It's Not Just Tricks
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka does not like Halloween, but Soul takes the advantage to spook her a bit but that is not all he had in mind.


Welcome one and all, I am here to present a one shot Halloween Special Fan fiction called: Boo for you! I hope you enjoy this is my first one shot ever and I only hope its good enough!

-Soulkitten 3

* * *

Soul didn't understand why it wasn't her favorite holiday, he sure liked Halloween way better than Christmas. It's sad to say that you choose the day of the devils birthday and not Christ. You see the only thing wrong with this picture is that Soul is a little devil himself.

He and his friends just got over from a Halloween bash that he threw at his and Maka's place. While she went out to Death Cafe for a latte and to read her precious books.

She was bound to be home at any minute and that's when the fun would begin, Soul had everything planned out with Liz's help. He was not the only one that wanted to show Maka how much fun Halloween can actually be.

"Are you sure this is going to work Liz?" He questioned looking around his decked out spooky house that he had spent the last three hours on preparing.

"Of course it's going to work, she's gonna be scared out of her skin", she beamed."Let me know how it goes." She said as her, Kidd and Patty along with Blackstar and Tsubaki left him alone in his house as he waited on Maka's return which he hoped would be very very soon.

Time passed and it was getting late he could hear Maka humming a tun out in the hallway, as well as the sound of her keys as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Soul...I'm home...Soul?" She questioned to the pitch black room. The only thing she could think is that he must of went out with Blackstar and the rest to celebrate. Placing her keys on the table she thought about maybe finishing her book while he was out.

Walking over towards the lamp she tugged at the string, but nothing happened. The only thing she could think was that it needed a new bulb.

"What the..." She trailed feeling around for the light switch by the front door. Flickering it in the on position...it didn't work. She huffed, slamming her book on the counter and walking around feeling for the couch. Once she reached it she lied down on her back and stared at the darkness around her.

"Leaving up to Soul, not to remind me to pay the damn electric bill." She grumbled at her boyfriends false actions. The thing she couldn't get through her mind was how it happen. It was working when she left and now it wasn't it just didn't make sense.

Just at that moment a pair of hands ripped through the couch and grabbed her. She screeched at the sudden action thinking it might of been a robber or something. The next thing she knew her feet and hands were bound to the couch and she couldn't see a thing!

How did this happen? She was scared out of her skin. The only thing she could think of was how in the hell this person as able to attach her to the couch, it didn't seem possible.

"I thought that might of spooked you." A husked voice chuckled in the darkness. She couldn't quite make out who it sounded like because she was to focused on getting free.

"Who are you!" She demanded. Soul couldn't help to think his girlfriends struggles were a little bit funny.

"Come on...you mean you don't know who I am?" The voice in the darkness announced.

It hit her like a ton of bricks, and he was going to be very sorry that she ever figured it out. Only one word came out of her mouth.

"SOUL!" She growled.

The lights flickered back on and she could see his cocky smirk right on his face. She only glared at him.

"So what do you think Maka? Did I scared you?" He questioned, walking over towards her before climbing on the couch and straddling her.

"What the hell do you think!" She shouted.

"You seemed quite frightened my little Maka." He growled.

"What is the point in all of this, besides scaring me half to death Soul!" She asked.

"I wanted to show you Halloween can be fun." He grinned, rubbing her sides.

A small moan escaped from Maka's mouth and there was no way she could get out of that one. She couldn't cover her mouth considering they were bound to the couch.

He went even farther than that, taking his hands and slipping them underneath her sweater before squeezing her nipples. Another moan escaped Maka and her breathing became a little hitch.

"S-stop it! I'm upset with y-you!" She shuttered at his cold hands touch on her sensitive skin.

"Are your really?" He pried.

Soul moved in closer having their foreheads touch before trailing down towards her lips. He began to kiss and lick her lips, jawline, cheeks, and more. He was going to make her want him more than ever and that was a promise, but to him that was a goal.

Maka opened her mouth being obedient to his request and their tongues battled. Soul thrust his tongue in and out and Maka savored every single taste of him. The kisses continued an went farther towards her neck and her breast.

"I gonna make you want this..." He growled in her ear feeling down to her now drenched underwear.

"S-soul...can we please do this in one of out rooms?" Maka requested, but could not speak fluently.

He shook his head at her question. He didn't want to do it in their rooms or any of that original shit. He wanted to do it right now.

"Right now Maka...lets skip the teasing and get right to the chase. I'm going to make you come...right here in out Halloween themed room. On Halloween day and you'll see..." He smirked, tracing his finger on her skirt hem.

Good thing she was wearing a snap on skirt he wasted no time taking off her skirt along with his pants tossing them both aside, before straddling her once more looking down at her with lustful eyes. He then began to lower himself towards her entrance.

"Maka..."

"Y-yes Soul?"

"Happy Halloween."

Saying that made her think until she understood what was coming to her as he plunged himself into her. Thrusting in and out of her faster and harder wanting her only want more.

"K-keep going!" She encouraged, griping on to him. He continued to obey her commands and thrusts even harder and faster. Maka couldn't handle the pleasure. It was to much to bear and Soul was practically reaching his climax and that's when it happened. He let his seed fill her body.

Both were panting for air as Soul got up off of her and set her free from the couch. She sat up rubbing her risk sending him a smirk.

"That was surprising." She muttered.

"Really...how so?" He asked.

"You scared the hell out of me and we just had a tense sex session." She snickered.

"What's your thoughts on Halloween?"

"I still hate the holiday..." She trailed and Soul couldn't help to roll his eyes."But I have to say the pleasure changed my thoughts."

"And you thought this holiday was stupid and yet then your participated in Halloween sex." He chuckled.

"How about we try that again?" She smiled.

"Oh?"

"This time...full service please." She smiled walking towards his bedroom. Soul smirked following her lead before shutting off all the lights and walking into his room where his girlfriend lied and waiting for round two.

* * *

Sorry I rushed a bit. It's just a random Halloween Fan Fiction!

-Soulkitten


End file.
